


アレしないと出られない部屋

by Revobobapapa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 1个备份 游了酱 有名开车梗「不做那个就出不去的房间」





	アレしないと出られない部屋

アレしないと出られない部屋

「喂，鸿上，醒醒。喂，快起来」

逐渐清明的声音用似曾相识的句子将他唤醒，视线所及之处只有一片刺眼的白。他艰难地支起上半身，终于看到些鲜明的色彩——少年翘着很不低调的刘海一脸担忧地看过来，虽然他自己也脸色很差。

「藤木、游作」

似乎是看到他意识清醒还认得人，少年稍微放心，缩回了床尾。是的，他们不知为何在同一张床上。

鸿上了见还不太适应光线，眯着眼睛环视四周，这的确是个让人很不舒服的房间。惨白而空旷，天花板很高，密闭没有门窗，无一不似刻意让他们想起十年前幼儿们遭囚禁的空间。虽然并不相同——这里有一张床和一张方桌——却因为再没有其他陈设而与那个实验房间大同小异。这是何等的恶趣味。

人在陌生环境下被一个认识的人唤醒，十有八九会先问怎么回事这是哪里，可他瞟了一眼环着膝盖坐在床尾的少年，不禁问了一句，「你还好吗？」

有些暗淡的翠绿眸子闪了闪，再次看向他，「我没事，你看起来不太好。还记得发生什么了吗？」

经游作一说了见才觉得真的不太好。他感冒两日，一直窝在家里没出门，所以只穿着短袖短裤，和对面一身严实制服的高中生比起来实在衣着不整。但他现在真的很难受，脑子混沌不清，呼吸也不太顺畅，几乎睁不开眼睛，也就顾不得裸露的手臂大腿被高中生用扫描般的视线看了个遍。该死，这究竟是什么地方？虚拟形象又是什么时候掉的？

「我记得……Speed duel」了见皱着眉回想，「我盖了两张卡结束回合，你LP还剩800，要印……」

「发动技能」游作抢答，「是的，内容不重要了总之我发动技能，看来我们记得的部分差不多。后来不知道数据风暴出了什么问题，我们应该是被卷进去，之后被困在这个房间」

「被困？凭什么连我也一起……是我的错觉吗Playmaker，好像你每次印、我是说发动技能都要出些状况」

「藤木游作」少年坚持纠正他对自己的称呼。

「好吧，藤木游作」

其实称呼怎样都好，反正只有他们两个人，但了见头疼得厉害，懒得跟他拉锯。

「可能是运气差。不仅虚拟形象掉了而且醒来发现决斗盘不见了，当然Ai也不在」

他恍然大悟，难怪觉得安静得异常，原来是伊格尼斯不在。只有他们两个，没有别人。或许这就是最接近「和藤木游作独处」的场合了吧，了见分了一点点神把现下的状况和以前的设想重叠。说是设想不如说是回想，分明是少与他人有过分交集的两个人，试图想象出的二人独处的场景无一不被推翻，最终总会回到他第一次和游作建立联系的那段记忆。万幸此时他们能面对面进行更多更有效率的交流。不，这能算是万幸吗？

游作却不知道他在想什么，继续推测，「虽然说不好，但我觉得我们还在link vrains里」

「link sense吗」别的不说，这一点多少可信，了见也认同，「但是没有决斗盘，不能登出？」

「没错，我没找到出口，没有设备也做不出脱出程序。而且，你需要看看这个」游作露出看店时会吓跑客人的复杂表情，起身从方桌上拿了一张硬纸卡片递给他。

白纸黑字写着简单的说明：这里是不做那个就出不去的房间。

了见读了三遍，茫然地看着游作。

「那个？」

「那个」

「哪个？」

「一定要让我这个未成年讲出来吗？」

他顺着游作的视线看向方桌，润滑剂保险套小道具一应俱全。没有出口，比任何密室杀人案都要完美无缝隙的密室，不做就出不去，而对方是藤木游作。迫于过分荒唐的展开鸿上了见闭上了眼睛，不知道该如何回应，张了张嘴只爆出一阵咳嗽。

游作听得直皱眉，刚才决斗时可完全看不出他病得这么严重，如果现在叫他再来一局怕是也能爬起来再战。虽有意责备他不爱惜自己，但决斗脑惺惺相惜，再者碍于立场，他不好说什么。

「不如你再睡一会儿吧」

「睡什么睡？说什么傻话？」了见猛地睁眼就要坐起来，「Playmaker，最好不是你干的这种蠢事，否则等我出去就让你永远睡下去」

「是游作。不是我。等等，我是说叫我游作，不是我干的。你脑子不清醒就别添乱了，我来想办法」游作强行把他按在床上，放低声音表示不想吵架，「跟外部联络的办法、破解程序的办法，还有那个以外的带你出去的办法」

他确实没必要搞这种毫无建设性又损人不利己的恶作剧，了见很清楚，只是气自己在他面前束手无策。不是输在堂堂正正的较量，而是束手无策。

他气得翻了个身脸朝墙壁。藤木游作刚才好像有一瞬间脸红了，他该不会真想……不，肯定是错觉。就算是真的又怎么样？鸿上了见你病得不轻了，用那种方法出去根本是侮辱智商。谁又能保证做了真的能出去。我鸿上了见就是不出去，就是死在这儿，也不可能碰藤木游作一下。一阵胡思乱想中他很快陷入了昏睡。

事实上游作同样束手无策。他今天没有去热狗车，而是在家登入link vrains的。如果是在热狗车上，草薙马上就会注意到异常，要找到他的位置再做个破解程序两三个小时也足够了。即便Ai能通知到草薙，但决斗盘不在，恐怕他们一时很难定位到这里。说到底，究竟是不是意识被困在link vrains里都无法下定论。他仔细检查过这个房间，除了那张纸片，再也找不出其他线索。

**这里是不做那个就出不去的房间。**

第一眼看到的时候他同样困惑。他才16岁，虽然知道发生性关系是什么意思，但还没想过自己这辈子可能会和谁发生性关系。或者说，他想自己应该不会和谁发生性关系。连与人正常交往都做不到，更进一步的事根本无从想象。然而现在有一个对象躺在他眼前，这个人是鸿上了见。比起怀疑这是否是个陷阱，游作下意识地在心中评估起对象是鸿上了见的可能性。

大概不是没有可能。但得出这个结论百分之九十是靠感觉，几乎等同于毫无根据。他只知道在自己的周围有一个圆，一道将他和外界隔开的玻璃墙，他走不出去，别人也进不来。偶尔有谁的声音或是感情能穿透进来，却被这道玻璃削弱，他接收到时已所剩无几。除了一个没有面容的孩子能走进来，将完整的声音和生存下去的意志传达给他。后来他知道Revolver就是那个孩子，于是他知道鸿上了见能够走进他的玻璃墙了。仅此而已。简单粗糙的判断标准，与性欲无关，能走进来的人，yes please，走不进来的人，no thanks。只是他没有意识到，或许从始至终他都握有管理员权限，而他只允许鸿上了见一个人进来。

但是——是的，这里该出现但是——游作同样知道十年过去鸿上了见不再愿意进入他的玻璃墙。被鸿上了见拯救的藤木游作是幸运的，但鸿上了见从不属于藤木游作。那天之后虽然没有刻意寻找，但他一直留意着Revolver的踪迹，有机会便向他发起决斗，不是为了复仇或阻碍他，只想靠近一些去弄清楚这个矛盾——十年前清晰的鸿上了见和现在模糊的鸿上了见。

游作不介意和了见在这里多留一阵，他们可以说说话，哪怕对话困难或是起争执都将有所收获，了解他多一点。之后草薙哥也好汉诺也好总会有人解救他们出去，根本不必赤裸相见。问题是要等多久。他的身体状况看起来很糟，虽然不会有生命危险，但显然需要尽快治疗。应该相信纸片上的指示以尽早离开这里吗？对病人做那种事会让他更难受吗？和他的话真的能行吗？

游作回到床边，将背向他的人轻轻翻过来。他睡得并不安稳却醒不过来，艰难起伏地胸腔里似乎除了凸起的胸骨便空无一物，眼角渗出的泪水让他满脸湿凉。

「喂，鸿上，醒醒。喂，快起来」

 

鸿上了见曾问过藤木游作会做怎样的梦，于是他知道藤木游作只会做那一个不断重复的噩梦。他说我会做三个梦，是不是比你强一点？

第一个梦里父亲牵着他的手，指给他看星尘大道。第二个梦里因为他的失败，没能抓住伊格尼斯。第三个梦是白色的，又怕、又痛。

鸿上了见，你今天在做哪个梦呢？

 

「藤木、游作」了见第二次被少年唤醒，感觉声音哑得像条奄奄一息的狗。他挣扎着坐起来，胡乱用手背去蹭满脸的潮湿。

「你流了好多眼泪，又醒不过来，怕你呛住就叫醒你了」游作没说「你哭了」，拿了桌上的抽纸撕开递给他。

「我没事，是感冒的症状，到晚上就会像这样加重」了见几乎整张脸埋在纸巾里，接过抽纸时还没忘说声谢谢。

「这么说差不多到晚上了」

「出去的办法呢？」

「对不起，没想出来，等人发现弄不好要明天了」

「我想也是，就没指望你」

显然为擦拭什么其他东西而准备的纸巾全接了他的眼泪，堆成一堆仍止不住。那双眼如浅淡又深不见底的水湾，好像全身的水分都要从中流出，再拖下去他会脱水。

「不能等到明天，你得去医院」

「那不重要，但确实浪费太多时间了，我还有事没做完，要不是你来碍事也不会变成这样」

游作心想我可没强迫你接受决斗。他想了见一定是觉得可以很快解决掉他，作为决斗者，这种小小的自负他并不讨厌。

「鸿上，试试那个吧」

「什么」

「就是，那个」游作迅速看向那张纸片又移开了视线。

「是我傻，竟然相信你能提出什么有用的想法。你脑子中病毒了吗？」

「不试怎么知道有没有用」

了见难以置信地盯着游作看了一阵——虽然在游作看来他只是眼泪汪汪地看着自己而已——终于问道，「你是gay吗？」

「不是，为什么这么问？」

「不是吗？因为你看起来很想做」

「我很认真地想从这里出去」游作从桌上拿起一本小册子，「刚才你睡着的时候我看了这个，大概知道过程了」

了见接过来看，说是小册子其实只是几张随便钉起来的纸，以极简风格图文并茂地说明了两个男性该怎么做。一切都不屑掩饰过分的故意。他用不出控制数据风暴的能力，否则这个空间会立刻碎得永远无法重组。

然而现在不是在意清白或者性向之类的时候，为了消灭伊格尼斯和电子宙世界他会做任何事，甚至做好丧命的觉悟更何况跟高中生上个床。自从进入这个房间已经过了将近三个小时，他没有时间了。这是足以让他为达目的不择手段的规模的事，有任何方法都应该试试。

道理他都明白。

「我也很认真地想出去，藤木」许是为了表达自己的认真程度，这次他没叫错，「但是不好意思，我可能对你硬不起来」

「如果是为了出去，要是你不行的话大概也没关系」

「请注意你的言辞」了见不满地甩了一下那几张破纸，「你确定看懂了？常识来讲硬不起来没法做吧」

「干嘛这么质疑我？我又不是小孩子了」

「难道没有人告诉过你，你常常不管心里怎么想都顶着一张看似很懂的脸」

游作很确定他没意识到自己说了什么，决定不拆穿他。

「两个人有一个人能硬不就行了。你不行就我来」

「什么？停一下。什么？」

鸿上了见大脑当机，不禁连问了两遍。直到刚才他都没想过还有自己被上这个选项。

「所以说我来……」

「不行」驳回脱口而出。被藤木游作的东西捅进身体肆意妄为，光是想想他就真的想哭了。

「鸿上，应该由我主动的理由有三。第一，你说对我硬不起来。第二，你现在身体状况不能再多消耗体力。第三，我还是未成年，因为不知道制造出这个空间的人有什么目的，应该尽量将涉及犯罪的可能性降到最低」

「少对我列举三点」虽然仍然拒绝这样的现实，但对藤木游作没有任何性方面的想法，加上健康状况不佳，令他丝毫没有要勃起的感觉。什么都不做的话只会浪费时间，进展完全停滞，他咬咬牙说，「试试吧，随便你怎么做」

「欸？」

「但我说停的时候立刻停下」

「啊，嗯，我知道了」

突然被允许为所欲为让游作感到不知所措，同时对是否能顺利进行并无把握，只有模糊的感觉，又像隔着那道玻璃了。难道如今的鸿上了见真的与十年前那个孩子不同了吗？如果和他做了就能知道了吗？他像一个谜团。游作最初接触汉诺骑士时就是这样，以为在决斗中胜过Revolver就能到达所有的真相所在。但他总是带来更多的谜。

看着游作脱掉制服外套和裤子，扯下领带，了见终于觉得和自己比起来他没有那么衣冠楚楚了。游作俯视床上的人几秒，似乎在考虑接下来的行动。他过去十年里几乎没有接触过他人的肌肤，连握手都达不到屈指可数的程度——次数少到他根本没有印象。游作犹豫了一下，选择先从搁着一层衣料的部位开始，按着他的肩膀将他放倒，一条腿跨上床，俯身逼近他。

「停」

「也太快了吧」

「抱歉，太近了」了见把脸转向里侧，「就是普通地觉得紧张」

「说得也是」抱有同样的紧张，游作不难理解，「那闭上眼睛？」

「那样反而更恐怖。少说废话，别做多余的事，快点吧」了见催促着，自己脱掉了短裤，踢到床尾。

游作跨坐在他身上，两人光裸的腿贴在一起，温度火热得可怕。原来别人的体温是这样的。有了不算讨厌的接触，游作稍微放开，撩起了见的上衣下摆摸到他的小腹，再向上摸到随呼吸起伏的肋骨，忽然觉得异常。将另一只手贴到他颈侧时了见突然出声，手心感到他声带的震动，「你在摸什么？」

游作低头抵住他的额头，撞在一起的鼻尖都微微发烫，「你是不是发烧了」

「可能吧，所以想反抗也没有力气了，都说随便你怎么做了，赶紧做完出去」了见有气无力地握住游作放在他颈侧的手腕。

「停」

「怎么你倒叫停了，果然你也觉得不行吧？」

「不是，好像刚好相反，完全没问题……」游作的声音渐渐低下去。

「真的假的」了见一时心态有些崩溃，一方面如果游作也硬不起来那么他们就会尴尬地陷入僵局，另一方面听到他说完全没问题，不禁质疑藤木游作一直以来是如何看待自己的，细思恐极。虽然是正值青春的男子高中生，总不至于看了那几页连小黄书都算不上的破纸就兴奋吧。但下体传来的触感切断了他的思路，这家伙是来真的。

游作退后一些，略嫌瘦弱单薄的手掌覆在被包裹的性器之上，手指稍稍用力描画起性器的形状。掌心的温度并不低于正发着烧的体温，了见觉得既温暖，又可怕。他的双腿绷紧，轻轻挣扎了一下，第三次催促道，「别费力气了，我怎样都好，快点」

「闭嘴，集中注意力」游作不听，反而用上两只手抚摸他，「是你说随便我怎么做的。还是说这么等不及被我……」

「闭嘴」

两人互说闭嘴，于是谁都不再作声。游作见他确实没什么反应，便扯下他下半身最后一片布，直拽到不会碍事的脚踝。了见仰视他，逆光中看到他笔直的视线，绿瞳闪着莹莹的光如同将要进食的兽。看似凶猛的兽柔顺地卧在他身侧，伸出柔软的舌头，勾住他两腿间的器官细细地舔。了见惊到几乎窒息，左手几乎抽在游作脸上想要将他推开。

「停！」

游作像没听见，张嘴将柱身大半含入口腔，嘴唇收紧直吸吮到顶端。

「停下、Playmaker！……藤木游作！」了见蜷起腿，慌乱地叫游作的名字。那不像他手掌干燥的热，而是一种新鲜的热度，湿润、温柔、像浸入温泉被包裹得滴水不漏，但鲜明的感度增加了数倍。突然抬高声音引得他开始咳嗽，结果身体震颤着将性器在游作口中送得更深。游作终于松口放过他。

「呜……那上面可没写这样的」刚刚止住的眼泪再次涌出，「你怎么回事……」

「我也不知道」游作自己也没想到会在毫无经验的情况下，对一个没有把握、甚至说不上是喜欢的同性做出这种行为，但意外地没有抵触的感觉。

呼吸缭乱，性器在游作手中变得鼓胀饱满。他像是得到了什么确证，嘴角无意识地勾起。他可以，鸿上了见是和他在同一个世界的人，是可以进入他玻璃墙的人，大概也就是可以做到与他交合的人。游作仿佛再次获得了了见给他的鼓励，「你看，不是对我没有感觉吧？」

「那可说不定」了见从喉咙深处发出轻蔑的笑声，「只是生理反应……被谁这么做了都一样」

「骗人。既然谁都可以，为什么一开始要特意说对我不行」游作如同一只被点燃的小小炸药般燃起欲望，几近将他们从这里脱出的初衷抛到脑后，除了眼前的人什么都看不到了。手指像熟练捻开卡牌般向两侧用力，沿着性器上凸起的筋脉磨蹭，逼他一向沉稳的嗓音发出平日难以想象的绵软喘息。

「藤木游作，你到底有哪里不明白」了见强吞下呻吟，努力拼凑出完整的句子，「……你所追逐的是、是十年前的那孩子，可在你知道真相时他便死了。而现在的我既不会鼓励你，更不会帮助你……你大可尽量祈祷我不会，哈啊……伤害到你……放手、吧，你从不需要我」

「你说谎。鸿上了见一直是鸿上了见」游作将脸埋进了见发烫的颈窝，「就像你后悔当初救了我们，我也后悔那天竟然放你离开」

了见这次真的闭嘴，游作说的话已经开始逻辑混乱，他不该试图在这个时候跟他讲道理。再说如果讲道理有用，就不会落得躺在这里要被上的境地。一旦停止对话四周立刻变得过于安静，动作发出的声响好像突然被放大。游作让他侧躺蜷起在上的一条腿，然后他听见润滑剂的盖子被挑开的清脆声音。

「停」

「我还什么都没做呢，你差不多一点」

游作听上去恢复了一些理智，没再就刚才的话题纠缠，这让了见松了一口气，「就是有点……没什么，请继续吧」

话音落下的瞬间冰凉粘稠的液体便夹在游作的指尖和他从未被碰触过的隐秘处之间扩散开来，没给他一秒心理准备的时间。只是被指腹抵住，入口就已经开始拒绝地收缩，却因此吃进一些润滑剂，游作将剩余的在褶皱处抹开，轻声说着别用力，慢慢推进指尖。被紧紧缠住的一节手指没有放过他在急促换气的间隙后穴放松的一瞬，趁机深入。

内壁因排斥异物蠕动，却将手指绞得更紧，灼人的温度穿透游作的指甲，像被火燎过般隐隐作痛。他知道这温度很快将包裹住自己，血液下涌，脉搏的剧烈跳动集中到下体，嚣张地催促他填满这具身体。

了见半边脸死死压在床单上几乎闭气了十秒才没叫出声。仅一根手指就让他感到别具一格的疼痛，甚至没有余裕想象被更粗大的性器侵入的恐惧。这完全不同于记忆中体验过的一切疼痛，比如电击带来的烧灼麻痹或是因长时间饥饿导致的内脏痉挛。他感到眩晕，从眼角瞥见惨白而刺眼的天花板，仿佛再次坠入那个白色的梦，又怕、又痛。他终于控制不住发出孩子般委屈的哭声，却只是恐怕被人发现似的低声呜咽，无法放声大哭。

尖锐的感觉像载于高速的枪弹上猛然击穿了游作的玻璃墙，熟悉的恐惧和痛苦争先恐后地从裂痕进入。为什么了见会知道这样的疼痛，他又是何时经历过的？答案不言而喻。游作愣住了。原来鸿上了见并没有坦白一切。那时传达给他的远不止孩子们的悲鸣，他感受过他们全部的感受。

了见说不出话，像是凭神经反射抬起手蹭游作的脸颊，游作才发现泪水啪嗒啪嗒滴落在了见身上。

「别怕、别怕……那些都不是真的」他摇了摇头，凑到了见耳边一遍遍辞不达意地重复，「那不是你的，别怕」

「三件事、思考三件事……」了见的意识混杂在那段记忆里，和生理反应的回路仿佛被切断。

「别担心，我已经在思考三件事了」游作一边安抚他一边继续手上的动作，试图让他的注意力集中到身体的感觉上，「所以你只要感受这里就好」

虽然黏膜分泌出肠液，内壁不像最初那样狭窄干涩，但无论转动、按压或是增加手指他的反应都没有明显的变化，只趴在床上喘气，看不出痛不痛，有没有哪里让他觉得舒服。游作只能小心地试探，尽量帮他扩张。

手指增加到三根，那里已经一片湿热，顺从地将三指都吞到根部。这是游作初次在他人体内探索，可以说是十分不得要领，但无意间戳到某片软肉带来的刺激反而效果拔群。

细密的麻痹感像在体内撒下一把跳跳糖，噼啪作响着爆裂出阵阵甜美，从尾椎沿着脊髓直冲上脑，四下乱窜着在背上扩散开来。了见觉得全身都在无力地下坠，他紧紧抓住游作的手臂，像抓住了什么阻止他下坠的东西。

「鸿上」游作叫他，并试着按在同一点上确认他的反应，「是这里吗？」

「呃、啊……！藤木、游作」了见的腰向上弹起，在游作的小臂上掐出印迹。

「嗯」

「……停」

幸好，他终于从白色的梦里醒来了。

从一开始游作就没有完全遵守「说停的时候立刻停下」的约定，他最后弯起指节撑开内里，又擦着会让他叫出声的边缘徘徊了一阵，指腹才从深处开始贴着内壁缓缓抽出。后穴被搅得湿透，带出的润滑剂混着体液从指根流到掌心，留下亮晶晶的水痕。

「刚才」

「刚才怎么了？我是不是断片儿了」游作刚想说什么，了见就抢先打断他，显而易见地拒绝提及。

游作只好点点头又摇摇头，告诉他时间不是很长，顶多一两分钟。

「是吗」他随口答应着，伸手搁着内裤厮磨游作的性器。服贴的boxer包裹出硬挺的形状，虽然因深色布料看不清楚，但手指一接触便知道有一小片已经被洇得湿透。他一只手绕到游作后腰从边缘插进，褪下他的内裤，吐字缓慢显得格外情色，「来吧」

即便知道他意在避开话题，了见的主动仍然令游作欲念高涨。游作按着了见发烫的膝弯向前膝行，阴茎硬热的前端抵住湿润的穴口。了见两手抱住分开的双腿，让游作空出手握住他的跨顶进来。两人火热的喘息撞在一起，交合处紧得让他们用不上力气，一时相互较劲，连牙齿都颤抖起来，额上冒出细密黏腻的汗珠。

「不行……别再进来了……」

他拒绝着，却没叫停，后穴一缩一缩地吸住推进的性器，括约肌不受控制地抽搐。内壁敏感的褶皱被一寸寸撑开，撕裂的疼痛像从柔嫩的肌肤上缓缓撕下一片膏药般漫长又磨人。

游作等着他放松的时机慢慢往深处挤，然后突然想起什么停住了。了见蹙起眉困惑地看着他。他说，「对不起，我忘了戴套，如果你介意的话……」

「你都插进来了才说这个吗？！我介意的话你就要拔出去戴上再来吗？不用了谢谢！……！」

了见觉得整个网络世界都要在藤木游作的脑回路里崩溃了。在他怀疑藤木游作可能真的和他那个伊格尼斯一样时常智障时不知不觉放松下来，让游作突然一下顶到最深处，完全被填满了。他长长的睫毛颤抖，眼角抽动着快要哭出来了，「呜……太深了……」

「哈……」

先前手指感到的灼人温度终于将性器完全包裹住了。

了见双手不知往哪里放，无措地摸向两人的交合处，蹭到埋在他体内的性器根部。游作被他的手指撩得情动，等不到他适应便浅浅地抽动起来。

「这样……太快了……慢、点……」了见连忙挪开手，不敢再乱动。

游作朝着他敏感处的方向款款送腰，把他曲起的一条腿挎在臂弯里，变换角度从身侧压过去，没几下就找到之前那一点。了见被顶得塌下腰来，眼圈都红了，断断续续地呜咽。

「这个姿势有那么舒服吗？」

「并没有……」

游作明知故问，但了见忍住叫声矢口否认。

游作加快律动的频率，一下一下都用力撞在妙不可言的地方。可了见觉得这太糟糕了，眼前一片模糊，快要承受不住陷入丢弃理智的快感。而就在这时游作牵起他的手放在他自己的性器上，理智像那日的汉诺塔一样崩塌——他只用后边就已经完全勃起了，小腹上粘着前端渗出的点点精液。

「那就别夹这么紧啊」游作边拉着他的手上下抚摸边吐槽。

「哈、啊……」了见全身难耐地抖得厉害，突然挣脱游作的手抱住他的肩，无意识地抬起跨往他手心里顶。

「你这家伙，这样就要射了吗」

「藤木……游作，让、让我……」

游作如他所愿，退出些又挤进去，一次次推到他急剧收缩的地方，然后看着他把脸埋进自己的手臂喘气，被他汗湿的额发凉凉地贴在肩上。

「果然是骗人的」

「你在说什么啊……」

「说你真不客气」被高潮后敏感的内壁一口一口极尽缱绻地吮吸着，游作的余裕几近归零，「还行吗？我可以动吗？」

「哼，彼此彼此吧……根本没手下留情的人事到如今还问什么。一开始就说过随便你怎么做，我会奉陪到底的」

了见嗓子哑得厉害，声音听起来更加低沉。他第一次做就被插射，快感在腰上乱窜半天缓不过来，优秀的汉诺品质倒是一点都没崩坏。

「嗯」游作轻轻应了一声，又缓缓动起来。

 

了见觉得一切都变得缓慢，游作的动作也好，五感的传递也好，时间的流逝也好，仿佛一切都被拉长，延伸得没有尽头。以至于游作从他体内退出后过了很久他才恍然反应过来这场荒唐的性交终于结束。

那包抽纸终于在它原本的用途上派上用场，擦掉他们身上乱七八糟的液体。

谁都没有说话。直到突兀的电子音打破寂静，房间尽头出现了一扇门。那一定是离开这个莫名其妙房间的门，了见甚至能感觉到门的另一侧奔流的数据风暴。

「我要走了」他挣扎着起来想去找不知被踢到哪里的短裤。

「停」

「这场闹剧已经结束了。而且“说停的时候立刻停下”是我的要求，我没有允许你使用」了见又恢复对他苦大仇深的态度，皱起眉瞪着他，「请你适可而止，Playmaker」

「是藤木游作」

「藤木游作」

游作还有太多来不及弄清楚，他们就又要分别了。他们错失了太多，一次交集也只能得到些碎片：他知道了鸿上了见持续十年的噩梦，知道了他在家里是穿这样的睡衣，还知道他生病了……最重要的，算他趁人之危也好，了见没有完全拒绝他。但这些还不够。

游作只想要再多一点时间，至少是让他思考三件事的时间。他推着了见倒回床上，像拥抱一样搂住他，下巴架在他肩上，做出他最像请求的请求，「门开了，你随时可以离开。所以能再这样多呆一会儿吗？不会耽误你太久」

了见很想说你已经耽误我够久了。他的确还使不上力气，可那只手明明只是轻轻搭在背上，他却觉得无法挣脱。话到嘴边全变了样，他听到自己说，「没有下次了」

手臂在背后收紧，好像害怕真的没有下次一样要将他永远锁住。

 

 

 

「藤木游作」

「嗯」

「至少先穿好衣服吧」


End file.
